


5 Times Takaki Gave Bad Advice

by alchemicink



Series: 5 Times... [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/pseuds/alchemicink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring evil vending machines, hair dye problems, and a brief mention of mermaids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Takaki Gave Bad Advice

**Author's Note:**

> These "5 Times" prompts were taken from a HSJ fic-a-thon on Livejournal from forever ago. I've lost the link to the list of prompts. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is not meant to be an accurate reflection of the real people I am writing about. It's all for fun!

**1st time:**  
Yuto glared at the vending machine and made a frustrated growl. He’d just paid for a bag of chips but they were caught in the machine and wouldn’t come out. He contemplated his options when Takaki happened to walk by.  
  
“Takaki~” Yuto whined. “The vending machine stole my money and is holding my chips hostage.”  
  
“Hm… did you try kicking it?”  
  
Yuto brightened up. “Ooh, that should work!” He turned and gave the vending machine the hardest kick he could. Of course, this just resulted in a pain in his foot and an alarm going off. He looked around in a panic to blame Takaki for the mess in case any security guard walked by, but he found that the older boy had already disappeared.  
  
Frowning, Yuto noticed that the bag of chips still hadn’t moved.

 

**2nd time:**  
“Anyway, I think I’m going to have to find another way to walk to the train station,” Daiki said, finishing up a story about how some new neighbors had a vicious dog in their yard. Every time he walked by, he was afraid the dog might get loose and attack him.  
  
“That’s scary,” Chinen said sympathetically and patted Daiki on the shoulder.  
  
“You know, you should just try being friendly to the dog and then he won’t bother you,” Takaki suggested.  
  
The next day, Daiki came in with a bandaged hand and a sour expression.  
  
“What happened?” they all asked.  
  
“I tried petting the dog to be friendly like Takaki said and it bit me!” Daiki exclaimed, waving his bandaged hand in the air.  
  
The rest of the group looked around to scold Takaki but he’d already mysteriously disappeared.  
  
From over the in the corner, Inoo rolled his eyes. “You should have known not to touch a dog without its owner’s permission. That’s just common sense.”

 

**3rd time:**  
Yamada shrieked as soon as he saw himself in the mirror. He’d tried to dye his hair himself and the result had been an odd sort of orange color. This wasn’t what he’d intended at all. He cursed himself for listening to Takaki who had said that this would save him a trip to the hair salon and a lot of money.  
  
He picked up the phone and scheduled an emergency hair appointment. He also vowed to shave Takaki’s head in his sleep.

 

**4th time:**  
Keito looked at his English paper that was still short about 200 words. “What am I going to do?” Keito said out loud, worrying that his grade will suffer because he’d run out of things to write for the assignment. He sighed, wondering why he’d ever thought college was a good idea in the first place.  
  
“Just make up a bunch of stuff,” Takaki suggested. “They’ll never notice. The teachers only read the first and last paragraphs anyway.”  
  
Deciding that since he had writer’s block anyway and the paper was due in a few hours, Keito did indeed add a short paragraph about mermaids in the middle of the third page.  
  
A few days later, Keito showed the group the note from his teacher telling him to redo the assignment for not taking it seriously the first time.  
  
“It’s all Takaki’s fault,” Keito complained, looking around for the older boy who had, predictably, already vanished from their practice room.  
  
Yabu tried hard not to laugh but eventually gave in. “Why did you listen to school advice from Takaki anyway? Did you forget that he dropped out of high school?”  
  
“…yes,” was Keito’s only reply.

 

**5th time:**  
During PV shooting, Yuto and Takaki found themselves to be the only ones in the break room for a little while. Yuto amused himself by playing an easy video-game that was hooked up to the TV. He didn’t know, however, that the TV had a few problems until the screen started going all fuzzy.  
  
“What’s wrong with this thing?” Yuto said, surveying the box. He pouted since he had been on the way to beating Yamada’s high score.  
  
“Did you try kicking it?” Takaki asked.  
  
Yuto shrugged and pulled his leg back for a good kick when he suddenly remembered what had happened last time.  
  
“Hey, wait a minute,” Yuto said, turning around to scold Takaki for his bad advice, but the older boy had already left the room. He chose, instead, to just nudge the side of the TV with his toe. As soon as he touched it, a loud alarm went off.  
  
“How does that keep happening??”


End file.
